


Lost and Found

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e12 Fire and Water, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please come and find us already!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
